


Doing Pythagoras

by tearsofhappiness



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason's maths teacher had told him to do Pythagoras he didn't think this is what She'd been saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Pythagoras

Jason thought back to his time in maths class. By the gods had maths been boring.

Now when Pythagoras talked about equations and calculations he brought it al to life, making even the most mind numbing topics seem interesting.

He just gets so excited, and his face lights up the way people's do when they're talking about what they're passionate about. Jason couldn't help getting drawn into the excitement when Py's face looked like that.

It made him want to kiss the mathematician. So he did. A lot.

Which brought his thoughts back to what his maths teacher had told him during that lesson on trigonometry that now felt worlds away. He'd been stuck on one of the bloody questions.

He recalled something about a ladder being lent against a tree to rescue a cat. He never did understand why maths questions had so many words and didn't just ask the question.

He hadn't known what to do after working out the angle between the ground and the tree. And could recall what Mrs Mc Squared (no seriously that was her name) had said;

"Jason you need to do Pythagoras."

He could laugh now because than and every time onwards it had worked out well for him when he did Pythagoras.

Only now he was rewarded with loud moans, groans of pleasure and gasped "Oh Jason", instead of a paged littered with green ticks, smiley faces and "Well done Jason!"


End file.
